Anger Factor
by andrew.matlack
Summary: We get to see Donald Duck, Daffy Duck, Nicole Watterson, Vicky, Dagget and Robbie Valentino as we can see if they could keep their come in the hilarious game show fanfiction story Hosted by Norbet Beaver! Based on the Looney tunes webtoon "Tear Factor" and a parody of "Fear Factor".


A/N: This is the first reality cartoon show fanfiction since my 60th story _Cartoon Maroon_ and this time, we get to make some of the contestants as we get to make sure to how much that they could keep their anger, as Norbert get to host a little I called _Anger Factor _so we need to make sure that this is going to be a great time.

ANGER FACTOR: A Miscellaneous Cartoon fanfiction

As Norbert get to walk up to the stage so he gets to interduce his contestants. "What about you're about to see will make you clam, is to make these people angry." as the lights reveal to be Daffy Duck, Donald Duck, Nicole Watterson, Robbie Valentino, Dagget beaver, his brother and Vicky.

"Welcome to _Anger Factor." _Norbert said as the logo shown in front of him. "Tonight, we worked on our contestants as they could make sure that they had to test as they get to be angry as possible." as we show that Nora Wakeman get to test on Kowalski as his car got destroyed. "Kowalski saw his car destroyed," he said as he shouts "Kowalski mad!"

"Yes, that is good." said Nora as she makes progress as we go back to Norbert. "Tonight we get to see that we might had to turn these cool and calm people," as he shouted as shook his fist. "TO MAKE THEM TO LOSE THEIR TEMPER!"

As all Contests get to see that they might had to wait for their first challenge.

"Here is your first challenge." as a pair of dice appear. "This is the first challenge?" asked Robbie. "Please, my girlfriend Tamberly can do a better then me." as he get to make sure that he was going to be that he throw a dice and got a pair of snake eyes.

As we go to Nicole Watterson. "Dice? Ha! I bet that we could be that following as we get to make sure that it was quite simply as possible." as she gets to roll down as she got an lucky 7.

As we go to Donald as he gets to be rolling the dice as he gets to make higher. "Come on, come on, come on!" he said as he gets to roll down as he got an even 10. "Wow, I got an 10, that's great!"

As we go to that evil babysitter Vicky, she was going to make sure that she doesn't loose her temper. "I'm not going to lose my temper, i'm not going to lose my temper." as she gets to roll the dice as she get to roll it and she had to make sure that's she'll have to beat Donald.

It was that the dice get to see that might had to show that it landed on a 12. "Wow, I beat Donald Duck," she cried out. "Life is wonderful!"

As we go over to Dagget as he gets to be that he make a weak roll. "Stupid dice, stupid dice, stupid dice!" as he had to keep rolling, he knew that he get to landed on a 13. "WHAT?" Freaked out Vicky. "You can't roll double dice on a 13!" as she gets to beat him up as a hand branded her "TEMPER LOST!"

As Norbert get to tell his contestants about the next challenge. "Your next challenge is to make your bed." he said.

"Uh Norby," Dagget replied. "No offense, but we sleep in canoes."

As Dagget get to fit in, he knew that he might had to fit in as he gets to make sure as he gets to see that he gets to pushed around as he gets to lose his temper as hand branded him "TEMPER LOST".

As we go to Donald, he gets to make sure as he get his bed as he made it made as Norbert gives him a thumbs up as he got sunk in.

"I got sink into a bed, but I don't mind." As we get to Robbie. "Okay Robbie, you know how to make a bed." As he gets to do that volienlty as he gets to make sure that he make it perfect. "Ah yeah, Bed-Making-Robbie!"

"I'm not sure now that happen but I'll allow it." As Norbert nervously give him a thumbs up.

As we go to Nicoleas she finds out that it's really easy. "Okay Nicole, you made your bed lots of times." As she gets to make sure as she might had to put it together as she made it so perfectly.

As she gets in dime put of her pocket. "Hey Norbert, you mind if I can give out a coin to test the bed so it can see if can bounce?"

"Go for it." As Nicole get to make it a bounce as it bounces as crazy as it goes high and landed her hand.

As we go to Vicky as she gets to be bed making. "Okay Vicky, time to see if I can't make my bed in public." As she evilly smiles. "and on national television."

As she gets to wrap up her bed, she knew that she was wrapping it up as possible as she gets to be that she might had to see that get to so that she made anything _but _her bed. "I don't understand," she said as she gets to scratch her finger on her head. "What could possibly gone wrong?" As she turn around and saw that Robbie was wrapped like a mummy. "Whoops, sorry Robbie." As she nervously smiled and chuckled as Robbie mumbled.

Finally, as we see Daffy get to make sure as they get to make sure if he can make his bed. "Welp, I guess that I can make it." As he get to make so he happen to do it as he might had to do as he gets to so as he might had to follow it as he make it right as he goes to.

Unlike Donald and Vicky though, he got wrapped up like a mummy like Vicky did to Robbie.

"I see that you got that too, huh?" Asked Robbie. "Yep, both that bed and Vicky are disciable."

As the contestant go to the next challenge, what is it? Why it's dodge ball.

"The next challenge is to go face to face with a dodgeball blaster," as Norbert showed the contestants. "Made by Stu Pickles as requested."

As Robbie gets to show up first. "Aw man, dodgeball's awesome!" As he gets to stand ready. "This one's for you Tamberly!" As he gets to hit as he gets to hit them very well.

Next came Dagget as he said to himself "I'm not going to lose my temper, I'm not going to lose my temper." As the dodgeball machine got to be blasting as he got his as he goes to his soccer coach persona.

"You call them dodgeball dodging? You can't even learn how to duck!"

"We resent that!" Shouted Daffy and Donald.

Which we got to Daffy first as he gets to punch out those dodgeballs. "Time out!" Norbert shouted as he gets to him. "I'm sorry to inform you that they're called _dodgeballs _not _punchballs, _I'm afraid I got not no choice but to disquafly you."

"Disqualifying me?!" As Daffy goes into an outrageous rage rant as the hand branded him "TEMPER LOST".

We got to Nicole as she got to hit those dodgeballs as she gets to show off her karate moves.

"Impressive, but I'm afraid that last one didn't count to him you so you made it." As Nicole get to do her victory dance.

The only two contesnts who didn't try yet are Vicky and Donald, how much as they can do?

Let's take a look at Vicky and find out.

She seems that she got hit the first dodgeball, then another and another and then she continues as they get to make sure as she gets to make sure as they saw her as she gets to do in a away she wants to.

"There you go, I am the toughest out of all of these contestants."

As we got up to Donald as he gets to be facing his dodgeballs as the machine gets to him him as he gets hit as much as he gets to see as he might had to give out as he gets to be hit them as possible as he got hit as he got out immediately. "Out Donald. You're out." As Donald get to lose temper as the hand branded him "TEMPER LOST".

As we go into the next challenge, as they could see if the present could be a bomb or not. "Your next challenge if your present could be a bomb or not." Said Norbert.

"We go to Robbie Valentino as we get to see what's he got in store." As Robbie gets to shake his present as he get to see If he knew that he might that if he could be that if he gets to see if he knows.

As he get to open it up, it revealed that it was a plate full of cookies from his mom.

Next, we get to see Donald as he gets to see if he could get to open it up as possible. "Oh boy, I don't think that could be that this is such a good challenge." As Donald get to open up so carefully, he revealed that it was his nephew's Huey, Dewey and Louie. "Boys?" Surprisingly confused Donald. "Hiya Unca Doanld!"

"What were you doing in there?" He asked. "Heck if we know," said Louie. "at least that we're not playing a prank at a time like this." as they leave the challenge as Donald shrugs his arms.

"Next, we go to Daffy Duck as he got to open up his present." As Daffy get to open it up as he get to be bombs. "Of course, why wouldn't there be bombs?" he asked.

Just then he happen to be made an explosion after the other contestants and Norbert hit the deck.

"Why this is inexcusable, denyable, why I-" as a hand branded him "TEMPER LOST".

As we go to Dagget as he get to see that he gets to open up his present.

As he get to do it in a fast pace as he open up and it turns out to be that it was a licktey split. "Oh boy," he exclaimed. "My favorite!" As he gets to remove the paper and broke it and like the creamy filling inside. "Tha is Norb!" he said.

"And now finally, we go to Vicky as she gets to open up her present." Announced Norbert as Vicky gets to open up her present. "Money? I love money!" As she gets to play with as possible as she laughs a out it.

"Wait, don't I get a turn?" asked Nicole. "Oh where are my manners?" as Norbert gives her a present.

As she opens it up, it turns out to be the same pink sweater that she wore when her kids were young. "Ah yes, I remember when I wore this when Gumball and Dawrin where young and Anais was a baby, good times." As she smell it and breathes though it.

"Your next challenge is to be warned," said Norbert. "whatever you do don't open that that door."

As we go with Daffy first. "Norbet told me not to open it." And so, Daffy get to open it and it was an avalanche of junk. "At least I'm not decent." He said as he raise his finger and weaken it out down as we go to Donald get to open it up next.

"Okay Donald," he said to himself. "You can do this." As he gets to open it and revealed that it was sulley as he get to appear as he scraped him. "Whoops sorry!" he said as he walked back. "This is embarrassing." And closes it.

As we go to Dagget as he said "I'm not going to lose my temper, I'm not going to lose my temper, I'm not going to lose my temper!" as he gets to open it and revealed it was Oxond Olvlotvo videos and DVDs.

"Wowser Boswer!" said Dagget as he get to be that taking them out of the closet.

"Next, we'll get to see this mother of three kids as she gets to be opening it up the closet door even I told her and the other contestants as she gets to open it up or not." said Norb as she gets to open it and it turns out to be a broken down door.

"What? That's it?!" She said. "A broken down door?!" As she gets to make angry noises, a hand branded her "TEMPER LOST".

As we get to see that Robbie gets to be next up. "Okay Robbie, you can do this." as he gets to take. a deep breath, he gets to open up as he gets to see that it was nothing as well. "Oh good, there's nothing behind this door as well." As he gets to be relaxed and fainted.

"Finally, we go to Vicky as she gets to be that she'll be get to open the door." said Norbert.

As Vicky gets to gently open up the door as she sees that, it was to open up an avalanche of dollars and pennies and nickles and dimes and quarters and half-dollars and dollar coins and Oh my!

In no time at all, she came out of the avalanche and cried out "I'm rich!" as she get to play with her newfound money.

"In the challenge we'll get to see if our contestants if they could get to eat their meals." said Norbert as we get to see Dagget eats his meal first. "My brother Dagget get to be tasing a hot chili dog with hot sauce on it" As he gets to eat it as he breathe though fire.

"Next, we see Vicky eats a peice of banana cream pie." As she did, she get to taste it and said "Mnm, this peice of the pie tasted pretty good, yummy!" As she winks.

"Next, we see Donald get to eat brand cereal." As he get gets to chew on on then choke on it and spits it out.

"Ah phooey." said Donald as he fall down.

"New, Robbie Valentino get to eat some hot wings, with buffalo sauce." As Robbie get to eat it, he was liking it as possible. "Good thing I got my wipes!" As he get to wipe them real good.

"Next, we go to Nicole Watterson as she gets to eat a live fish." As Nicole looked confused. "Uh, Nobret? I don't think the fish is dead yet."

"Nicole please, the chef is having enough with the lobster!" As we go to Chef Louie fighting with a lobster.

"Daffy Duck eats a finger sandwich," we see him eating a sandwich which a bite out of it as Robbie shouted "Yow!" As Nobert finished exclaiming "made out of Robbie's finger." As Robbie his fingers thumping as he looked at Daffy very angrily. "Why you stupid duck!" he said to him. "I`m going to kill you!" As Daffy screams as Robbie chasing him as a hand branded him "TEMPER LOST".

"Congrations Vicky, you won Angry Factor!" Nobert told her. "Why, I never won anything since the day I day I became a baby sitter." As she get teary eyed, Nicole shouted "WHAT?! IT WAS ME WHO SHALL BE THE WINNER, NOT THAT DIRTY BABYSITTING GREEDY LITTLE CHEATER!" Nicole said in a monstrous voice.

"Me cheat?" Replied Vicky. "I think you're the cheater!" As they get to fight, a hand branded on them "TEMPER LOST" One last time as we go to Norbet who laugh and told us "I told them we make them to lose their temper" as the lights flashed out on Nobert and the podiums behind them.

The End

Cast

The Angry Beavers

Norbert Beaver, Dagget Beaver

Gravity Falls

Robbie Vanentino

The Amazing World Of Gumball

Nicole Watterson

The Fairly oddparents

Vicky

Mickey Mouse and Friends

Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie

Looney Tunes

Daffy Duck

Thanks for reading and please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You

Closing Note: I had to span five (5) days to make this and put this story together.

2nd Closing: Also, if you could know the differences in the story, please comment that as well and please let me know. Again, thank you.


End file.
